


Romantic Slaps On The Ass

by Hadelli



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Early!Klaine, M/M, a lot of butt touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadelli/pseuds/Hadelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson wants to be a good boyfriend. <br/>He wants to woo Kurt. <br/>He wants Kurt to swoon because of him. </p>
<p>If only Kurt would stop grabbing his butt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic Slaps On The Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the picture below. I apologize.

After they get together, after Kurt becomes Blaine’s _boyfriend_ , Blaine is sure he will have to continue to woo Kurt properly. He remembers “a touch of the fingertips” and all of Kurt’s swooning whenever they watched one of his black-and-white movies.

And Blaine wants Kurt to swoon like that because of _him_.  

So after their first official date, movie and dinner, he drops Kurt off, kissing him chastely goodnight on his front porch.

Of course, when Kurt winds his arms around Blaine’s neck and presses his whole body up against him, most of his chaste wooing thoughts fly out of the window. They continue kissing for a few moments, aware that Burt is waiting inside but unable to separate.

Kurt’s hands begin to wander away from his neck and around his back, up and down his spine and Blaine leans into the touch, careful to keep in the whimper that wants to escape. Because that would not be proper gentlemen behaviour, in particular not on a first date. He’s having a hard enough time (pun intended) to not get too excited when suddenly Kurt’s hands are on his ass, clutching both his cheeks in a hearty squeeze. This time, he can’t help his surprised squeak and they separate with an obscene smacking noise. Kurt’s face is flushed and his hair is a little mussed and Blaine can’t stop staring at him in wonder.

“Sorry”, Kurt murmurs after a moment of silence, gesturing to Blaine’s behind and Blaine blushes too, still unable to comprehend that _Kurt touched his butt_.

“It’s fine. I was just, um, surprised.”

And it _is_ fine, more than fine, but Blaine is sure it was something that happened in the heat of the moment and that Kurt would most likely be embarrassed if Blaine tried to talk about it. So he just forgets about it.

-

Until it happens again. They’re baking cookies together, which roughly translates to Blaine baking and Kurt eating all the chocolate he can get his hands on, when Blaine moves around Kurt, who is sitting on the counter, to get more milk from the fridge. And then, and _then_ , Kurt slaps his butt. Just a little slap on his right butt cheek, no big deal, and when Blaine looks at Kurt, startled, he just sticks out his tongue and continues munching the dark chocolate that Blaine _needs for the topping_. Blaine notices though that the tips of Kurt’s ears are turning red.

So he just snatches the chocolate out of Kurt’s hands and sticks out his tongue at Kurt’s outraged “hey” and they both laugh and carry on.

-

They are making out on Blaine’s bed in his blissfully empty house with Blaine hovering over Kurt, carding his hands through Kurt’s wonderful soft amazing hair and Kurt’s hands are on his back moving lower and lower with every kiss. Blaine is prepared for the what’s about to happen this time though, so as soon as Kurt’s hands find what they want and he’s spreading his hands over Blaine’s ass, Blaine separates his lips from Kurt’s.

“What is it with you and my butt?” he blurts out and okay, maybe he should have thought about something more eloquent to say. Kurt looks down to where his hands are still resting comfortably and snatches them back, forming his hands into fists and not meeting Blaine’s eyes. “Do you not- want me to touch your butt?”

And oh god _no_ , that is _so_ not what Blaine wanted to say. He moves so that he’s not hovering over Kurt’s body anymore and takes one of Kurt’s fists in both of his hands.

“I absolutely _do_ want you to touch my butt”, he says in his most earnest voice and Kurt finally meets his eyes, laughing quietly at Blaine’s sincere expression. Blaine flutters his eyelashes and Kurt rolls his eyes in response, relaxing his hands to link them with Blaine’s.

“I guess I’m just surprised that, um, you do that so much. I mean, when you said a touch of the fingertips is as sexy as it gets, I didn’t realize you meant fingertips touching the butt.”

Kurt laughs again and Blaine relaxes, darting forward to kiss Kurt’s smile before settling back into the pillows.

“You do realize that I said that before I had a boyfriend to touch though, right? I mean, did you think all I’d want to do with you is hold hands? Because I don’t. I want things.”

Blaine shifts one of his legs over the other, feeling very warm at the thought of his boyfriend _wanting_ things. Things that might possibly include him. Oh god.

“I just didn’t know these things were my butt.”

Kurt grins and tugs Blaine’s hands closer, leaning in as if to tell a secret. “You have such a nice butt though”, he whispers before he leans back, looking pleased with himself. Blaine really can’t help his blush and he squirms, unsure how they are having this conversation. It’s as if their roles are suddenly reversed.

“I always thought you were such a romantic”, he blurts and regrets it the second he sees the hurt in Kurt’s eyes before they become steely grey.

“I _am_ romantic. I can be more than one thing, Blaine. Are you telling me I’m not what you expected? Not what you want?”

He’s trying to move his hand away from Blaine’s but Blaine holds on, shaking his head back and forth against his pillow.

“Kurt, you know that’s not what I was saying. You know that I want you, all of you. I guess I just thought I’d have to woo you, help you become more comfortable with _this_.” He gestures between them, relieved that Kurt watches him intently, listening. “Instead you’re grabbing my ass at every opportunity and I don’t know if it’s because you want to or because you think that’s what _I_ want. I don’t ever want you to be uncomfortable and I don’t ever want you to do anything you don’t want to do, okay?”

At the end of his little speech, Kurt’s lips quirk into half a smile and he watches Blaine with a fond expression, stroking his thumb over Blaine’s hands.

“Blaine Warbler, do you really think I would _ever_ do anything that I don’t want to do? You have met me, right? But if it makes you feel better, I can promise you to never do anything I don’t want to do with you. Like watching horror movies. Or your weird superhero movies. And also like, um, having sex. Because I’m not ready for that yet. But, you know, touching your butt? That’s something I’m _very_ comfortable with.”

He’s grinning again and Blaine huffs out a little laugh, part embarrassed and part reassured.

“That’s good. Great, actually. So, what about me touching your butt? Is that something you’d be comfortable with?”

Kurt scrunches his nose and flushes. “If you want.”

“Oh I want. Believe me, I do.”

It’s Kurt’s turn to laugh embarrassedly, but then he looks up at Blaine and smiles.

“So, we are allowed to touch the butts. That’s good to know. But other than that, I think we should, maybe, leave on our clothes for now.”

Blaine grins and nods. “That sounds fantastic”

And it does. Because he’s allowed to touch his boyfriend’s butt now. Maybe even squeeze it a little. And since Blaine has noticed Kurt’s ridiculously tight pants, he already knows it will be _glorious_.

“Good. Fantastic. Good talk. And only a little bit embarrassing.”

Blaine grins again, scooting closer. “I don’t mind embarrassing, as long as it’s with you”, he murmurs, kissing the spot just underneath Kurt’s flushed ear.

Kurt laughs and winds his arms around Blaine’s waist to pull him closer.

“ _That_ was a really romantic thing to say. I like that about you. And, you know, if it helps with your image of me, you could always picture my butt-attacks as _romantic_ slaps on the ass.”

Blaine snorts against Kurt’s neck, leaving a trail of kisses there before looking up.

“Romantic slaps on the ass. Got it. Should we maybe explore that some more?”

Kurt nods solemnly, hands already moving downwards.

So they do.


End file.
